Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail machine, and more particularly to a nail machine with effort-saving mechanism.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a conventional nail gun as disclosed in TWI413578 at least includes a pressing member, a shell, a striking board and an actuating portion. The shell includes a striking slot, and the striking board is movable along the striking slot. When the pressing member moves relative to the shell, the actuating portion actuates the striking board to move along the striking slot and strike a staple.
However, the pressing member of the above-mentioned structure usually has a longer length in order to produce greater force, and an included angle between the pressing member and the nail gun needs to be greater so as to allow a user to press the pressing member easily. The increase of the length of the pressing member and the included angle between the pressing member and the staple gun make a volume of the nail gun increase, so the nail gun occupies much space and may be inconvenient for the user to use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.